Sleepover
by PierceSawyer744
Summary: What happened at Farkle's Red Planet Diaries sleepover? Certainly nothing that Farkle and Lucas will want to talk about.
1. Chapter 1: Never Say Dare

Farkle flew to the door when he heard the doorbell. Which, of course, took awhile, since his house was so big.

Today was the day. The _Red Planet Diaries_ finale and, possibly more important, the first sleepover Farkle had ever hosted.

Sure, sleepovers were generally a girly thing, but that didn't change Farkle's excitement. He had spent most of his life without friends, and when he finally got some he was embarrassed to show them his huge house. But now that he had friends who accepted him, he felt like he could finally stand to have one. He had invited Zay, Charlie, Dave, Yogi, and, of course, Lucas.

On the other side of the door stood Lucas and Zay. The finale wasn't supposed to start for another hour but Farkle asked everyone to show up early so that they could talk and speculate about what might happen before it started.

"Hey guys!" Farkle greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Farkle, thanks for inviting us," Zay said.

"I brought s'mores!" Lucas announced, holding up a bag.

"Lucas, you said that at school," Zay pointed out.

"Come on in to my room," Farkle directed. "That's where we're watching the episode."

...

"I was thinking we could theorize before the episode, but I'd like for everyone to be involved, so until they get here do you guys want to play some games?" Farkle asked.

"Sounds good," Lucas agreed.

"Whatcha got?" Zay asked.

"Let me see," Farkle responded, pulling out his phone. "'Top Sleepover Games and Activities'. Watching TV, playing a board game, truth or dare..."

"Truth or dare! Let's do that!" Zay interrupted.

"Sure, I'm up for it," Lucas agreed.

"Sounds like a plan. Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Zay replied. "Lucas. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lucas responded with a cocky grin.

"Ooh, okay..." Zay said, thinking for a second. "Do we want to do super awkward and embarrassing dares? Or just normal ones?"

"Uh... I vote normal ones," Farkle chimed in.

"Nah, let's do awkward and embarrassing!" Lucas argued. "That's much more fun."

"Well... okay," Farkle agreed. I'll just always pick truth, he thought.

"Great," Zay grinned. "Lucas, I dare you to wear nothing but your underwear until the episode ends."

"Whoa, that's a harsh start," Lucas gasped.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Farkle offered.

"No way! A dare's a dare." Lucas stood up and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it over his head, revealing his six pack. Farkle couldn't help but stare. He had had feelings for Lucas for awhile, though he always pushed them aside because he was obviously straight - he loved Riley, Maya, and Smackle. While Farkle stared and had a mental battle about his orientation, Lucas unzipped his jeans and slid them to the floor, too, leaving him in his boxers. "This is going to be really awkward when everyone else arrives," Lucas remarked.

"Well man, you're up," Zay said, chuckling.

"Farkle, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Farkle said quickly.

"Aw, alright," Lucas sighed, thinking for a second. "Have you ever been attracted to a guy?"

Farkle's face turned bright red. "Uhhhh..."

"Sounds like a yes to me," Zay snickered, causing Farkle to blush more and hide his face.

"Hey, don't worry, man. We won't judge," Lucas assured Farkle, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We might pry though," Zay interjected. "Who was it?"

"Nope, it's my turn now," Farkle argued. There went his plan for using nothing but truth. Now the question is, which is worse? Awkward dares or embarrassing questions? He decided not to worry about it until it was his turn. "Zay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zay grinned cockily.

"I dare you to..." Farkle wondered how embarrassing he should go. Maybe if he made it easy, they would go easy on him. "Hug Charlie when he shows up."

"What? That's it?" Zay asked, disappointed.

"You can do better than that, Farkle," Lucas teased.

"Okay, fine. Hug Charlie... kiss him on the cheek, and call him honey-nugget. Without saying it was a dare."

"Oooh, good one," Lucas cheered, offering his hand for a high five, which Farkle took.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn again," Zay sighed, thinking over the event that was bound to happen soon. "Farkle, truth or dare?"

...

Twenty minutes later, the effects of their game were obvious. Lucas was still in his underwear and wearing bright red lipstick stolen from Jennifer, Farkle had his hair sticking straight up (groomed by Zay) and was wearing one of his old turtlenecks (which barely fit, leaving his stomach showing and his arms almost impossible to move), Zay was wearing his pants on his head, and Farkle and Zay had traded underwear.

"How do you wear these?" Farkle asked, adjusting the wedgie Zay's briefs had given him for the third time since the dare had been made. "They're so tiny."

"I kind of like wearing boxers," Zay remarked. "It makes me feel like I'm wearing pants on my legs, not my head."

"At least you guys have clothes on at all," Lucas chuckled. "Alright, Zay, your turn."

"Farkle, truth or dare?"

So far, picking dare had worked for him (and kept him out of having to say he was attracted to Lucas), so Farkle was feeling brave. "Dare."

"I dare you... to kiss Lucas on the lips for at least fifteen seconds." At this statement, both Lucas and Farkle stared at Zay. Farkle regretted not picking truth. "Payback for what I'm going to have to do to Charlie."

"Uh, you don't have to if you don't want to, Farkle," Lucas said nervously.

"A dare's a dare, right?" Farkle asked, trying to be confident. Lucas shrugged and stood up, walking to the center of the room, where Farkle met him. For a moment they just stared at each other before Farkle finally took initiative and leaned in, bringing their lips together.

At first, Farkle focused on counting to fifteen seconds so that he could pull away as soon as time was up. But it didn't take long for him to get a little... distracted. Lucas's lips were soft and seemed to fit against Farkle's perfectly. The peach fuzz above his lip tickled Farkle's face invitingly, and before Farkle knew it he was relaxed into the kiss, his hands on Lucas's muscular back. He finally snapped out of it when he realized that his tongue had just pushed against the lips and he realized that he likely just embarrassed himself in front of Lucas. He started to pull away when he realized that Lucas's hand was on the back of his head, pushing him deeper into the kiss, and he suddenly realized that Lucas's tongue wanted entry into his mouth, too. Taken aback by this revelation, Farkle didn't know what else to do but give it to him.

Lucas's tongue explored Farkle's mouth as he ran his hand through the nerdier boy's messy hair. Relaxing again, Farkle ran his hand along Lucas's back, admiring every individual muscle. However, their moment of passion was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, snapping both boys back to reality and quickly apart, Farkle tripping over his bed as he stumbled backwards.

"I did not see that coming," Zay remarked.

"No one says _anything_!" Farkle shouted, jumping off the bed to his feet and taking off to the door to let the other guys in. On his way, he saw his reflection and realized that the lipstick Lucas was wearing had been smudged all over his face and desperately tried to get it off, to little avail. Rushed by the doorbell ringing again, he decided to leave it (with the excuse that it was "part of a dare", which clearly was not a lie, if anyone asked), and quickly opened the door to reveal Charlie, Dave, and Yogi had all arrived.

"Wow," Dave remarked upon seeing Farkle's hair and face.

"Yeah, uh, we played Truth or Dare while waiting for you guys," Farkle said, chuckling nervously. "Anyway, come on in. We can eat some junk food and speculate on what's going to happen in the episode."

...

"Hi, honey-nugget," Zay greeted Charlie awkwardly as the boys returned to the room, embracing him in a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, hunkalicious," Charlie responded, grabbing Zay and kissing him on the lips.

Zay quickly pulled back and put his hand to his mouth. "I might need glasses, because I didn't see that coming either." Charlie laughed.

"Just messing with you. Farkle already told us you played truth or dare. So what else happened?"

"Nothing!" Farkle, Lucas, and Zay all shouted at the same time, leaving Charlie, Dave, and Yogi suspicious.

"This is going to be an interesting sleepover," Charlie mused to Dave and Yogi.


	2. Chapter 2: No Chickens Here

Long after the finale was off and the boys had discussed every possible topic about the episode they could, they had begun playing games again. Clue had ended rather quickly with Farkle as the victor, and after seeing his skills no one desired to play another board game with him.

"Hey, I have a fun game," Charlie said. "If you all are up for it."

"What do you mean 'up for it'?" Zay questioned.

"I saw it online," Charlie explained. "It's called gay chicken. Basically, two people have to lean in to kiss. The first person to pull away loses. You can do other stuff, too, to make the person uncomfortable, like touching their leg or rubbing their back."

Lucas was the first person to agree. "Sure, why not? I'm in."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Zay shrugged, although in his mind he had a few ideas. Dave and Yogi both showed their agreement.

"Farkle?" Charlie asked.

"Uh... I'll just watch you guys play," Farkle responded nervously. He knew how it would turn out if he participated.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

...

The first round ended up being Dave and Zay, but Dave pulled away before they even kissed. Next was Zay and Yogi, but Yogi also dropped out when Zay put his hand on the boy's back during the kiss. Zay and Charlie kissed for some time, Zay rubbing Charlie's back and Charlie rubbing Zay's thigh, but Zay backed out when Charlie's tongue grazed his lips.

"Friar, guess you're last," Charlie said, grinning at his victory.

"Bring it, Gardner."

The idea of seeing Lucas kissing Charlie made Farkle uncomfortable. What made him more uncomfortable was seeing Lucas actually kiss the boy. It continued from there, Lucas massaging Charlie's thigh with one hand and pushing him deeper into the kiss with the other. Charlie responded by feeling up the boy's muscles - once again covered with a shirt now that the episode was off - but still neither of them backed off, so Charlie played his previous victory card and threw a little tongue into the mix, to no avail (besides making Farkle squirm and get strangely hard). Lucas slid the hand that was on Charlie's thigh up under his shirt and rubbed his back underneath it before slowly making his way down to Charlie's waistband. As Lucas's hand got close to his underwear, Charlie finally pulled away, admitting defeat.

"Guess you're the champion, Lucas," Charlie admitted, rubbing Lucas's lipstick off his mouth.

"Not so fast," Farkle said with a rush of bravery. "I want to go."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked, a bit concerned after the results of their last kiss, but Farkle was intent on being Lucas's best kiss of the night - and winning the game wouldn't be bad, either.

After their lips first touched, Farkle started early by taking Lucas's own technique of rubbing the boy's muscular back, though staying high. Lucas responded by caressing Farkle's cheek and then pushing the back of his head to deepen the kiss, adding some tongue into the mix. Refusing to let it stop there, Farkle pulled Lucas's shirt over his head, which stopped the kiss only long enough for the shirt to make it past Lucas's mouth. Once this was done, Lucas's tongue returned to Farkle's mouth and his hand to Farkle's head. Farkle took advantage of Lucas's now bare chest to feel his abs and biceps, then gently massaging his arms and quickly forgetting that this was a game and not an actual make-out session. Lucas's hand had come down to Farkle's back and slid under his shirt, feeling the skin and sending chills down Farkle's spine. Not really thinking about what he was doing, Farkle moved his hand down to Lucas's butt. Lucas quickly pulled away, wiping his mouth and snapping Farkle back to reality - the reality that Lucas was still just playing a game.

"Looks like you're the winner," Charlie said, apparently oblivious to what had just happened, which relieved Farkle, who was concerned he had gone too far.

"What's my prize?" he asked. The other guys glanced at each other.

"I don't suppose you'd want another kiss?" Charlie joked, puckering his lips.

"Uh, no," Farkle responded. Charlie laughed. "Let's just play another game."

As Zay moved to load up some suggestions on his phone, Farkle's eyes drifted to Lucas, who quickly turned away to put his shirt back on, wondering what was happening between them and unaware that Lucas was wondering the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

Long after everyone else had gotten bored and fallen asleep, Farkle was still laying eyes wide open on his bed thinking about what had happened between him and Lucas. Getting fed up with his head for not letting him sleep, he decided to go get a warm glass of milk from the kitchen. It was almost a five minute walk, since the train shut down after 7:30, but he eventually made it.

To his surprise, Lucas was standing there, looking dazed and tired. Farkle didn't even notice that he wasn't in his sleeping bag when he got up. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half-closed, so Farkle figured that he had only recently woken up. But soon he completely forgot any thoughts of what Lucas was doing there when he realized Lucas wasn't wearing a shirt - which he also should have expected, since Lucas asked to make sure he wouldn't make anyone uncomfortable if he slept that way. But when he was wrapped in his sleeping bag it didn't really matter. Now, with him looking sleepy standing mere feet away from Farkle, it was all the boy could think about.

Until he realized something else.

Farkle quickly moved a hand to his crotch to cover the inevitable boner. He usually slept in his boxers, but he was still wearing Zay's underwear, which was already tight on him and growing tighter by the second.

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing up?" he asked, trying to distract Lucas and himself as he moved to face the counter and grab a mug to make his warm milk, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt to try to stretch it down.

"I had to use the bathroom but got lost on my way out," Lucas said, rubbing his eyes. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get some warm milk." Farkle continued to do his best to face away from Lucas as he grabbed some milk out of the fridge.

"Oh," Lucas responded. He kind of just stood there, watching Farkle, which made Farkle uncomfortable. "So um... do you want to talk?" he finally asked.

"About?" Farkle asked, hoping he didn't know what Lucas was referring to.

"Well... whatever's keeping you up, I guess."

Farkle nervously scratched behind his ear. "No, I was... just thinking."

"Oh," Lucas said again, then stood quietly once more and watched Farkle put his mug of milk in the microwave. "Do you want to talk about... what happened, y'know, today?"

Farkle froze. "I don't... know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Lucas responded, chuckling a little as he moved next to Farkle. He leaned against the counter, staring at Farkle's profile and admiring it. Farkle tried not to make eye contact, but Lucas eventually reached up and turned his chin to face him. When their eyes met, he smiled gently. Farkle blushed. "Look, I... I didn't know it, I don't think... maybe. But I definitely know now that... I really, really l-like you." Farkle quickly looked down.

"What about Riley?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "But what I do know is... all I can think about is kissing you. And I really... I want to do it again." He paused, examined Farkle's face, and then lifted his chin again. "And I think you do, too." He slowly leaned in, and Farkle didn't move away.

The kiss was sweet and gentle but full of emotion. Soon, Farkle pulled away. "But we can't," he said simply. "The Riley Committee. We can't... for her sake." Farkle felt tears welling up and tried to fight them back. From Lucas's facial expression, the same was true for him.

"I know," he said. "The Riley Committee." With this, Lucas turned to leave and Farkle returned to the microwave.

"Lucas?" Farkle called, his voice cracking. When Lucas turned around, Farkle crashed their lips together once more. This kiss was more active as their tongues explored. Farkle's hands ran over Lucas's muscled body and Lucas's ran over Farkle's slimmer one. The microwave beeped as it finished heating the milk, but Farkle and Lucas ignored it, knowing that as soon as they pulled away they could never do this again. Finally, Farkle pulled away, not looking back as he walked to his milk. Lucas followed suit, returning to his sleeping bag and doing his best to force all thoughts of Farkle out of mind and replace them with Riley and soon falling asleep, despite his absolute misery. As Farkle returned a few minutes later, he stopped to look at Lucas's sleeping figure.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, a tear falling and landing on the ground. "I-I'm sorry."


End file.
